


Piece by Piece

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also this is all happening at the gym and like ik its weird but go with it ok, Angst, M/M, but near the end it’s kinda cute, like a lot of it, someone can’t express their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nev should be happy he has everything going well for him right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is sorta a vent near the end rip but also I love this pairing and ik im late but yh

Five am, he managed to drag himself out of bed at that hell hour of the morning. Adrien Neville is athletic, he is a wrestler after all but that doesn’t mean he wants to be at the gym at five am. He had a rather important match coming up and he’s been striving to be the best man there even if he has to lose. He could feel himself wincing about even thinking of losing. He couldn’t afford another loss at the moment both mentally and physically. So very much with a groan he headed for the comfort of his shower. 

He’s sure some water will get rid of his never ending tiredness. He makes sure the water is boiling on his skin, he lets out a small hiss as he lets the warmth in gulf him. He stares at the shower wall as he places strawberry scented shampoo in his hair. A strike of nostalgia shoots through him, as he looks at the bubbles in his hands. His mind seems to want to start the day off terribly as he thinks of days when tanned hands danced through his hair. They were always careful making sure not to knot in his hair. The nostalgia gave him the false allusion to lean back but to feel no body behind him. The morning doesn’t always start out this way, sometimes on good or great days he can get up, do whatever and go to bed nicely. He never thinks of the shy smile that made him feel like he was the world or the long locks of black hair that smelled almost of strawberries, what a smell that had been to wake up to. He doesn’t think of that on good days. Today is not a good day. 

As he tried to put his hair in a bun, his mind kept playing tricks on him. He could see him in the mirror. He blinked. He was gone again. He groaned as he ran a hand through his face, it felt so real, so cruel. “I know I fucked up, I always do but I can’t with you today” he whispers knowing nobody but his reflection will hear it. He almost hopes that in some way the other man managed to hear his apology. He was always good at knowing what the self proclaimed king would say. He mentally winced at the thought of the king gimmick, he had to remind himself everything is in the past. He can no longer change it and after all he wanted to finally prove himself even if he couldn’t quite watch WWE without feeling sick. A flash of something in the past would always goes through him. Maybe one day he’ll get the freedom to selfishly watch smack down. 

Right before leaving the bathroom he once more looks at the mirror. He isn’t looking his best these days maybe it’s what he deserves. “ I’m sorry, baby. I hope you’re not still mad at me” he finally whispers out, his eyes look down as he can feel the memory of him leaning his head on his shoulder. The ghost of him lives to haunt him at every moment it seems. He does it for him he always reminds himself, it doesn’t feel like it anymore he can almost hear him say. 

He grabs some clothes and attempts to check his phone while single handingly putting on his shorts. He scrolls down through text messages and he knows what he’s doing. He scrolls near the bottom and see his last message, he was hurt and cruel. He almost wants to send a million apologies, just as he wanted to every time he’s on their messages. He wonders if he even remembers him. He finally lifts a shirt over his head and grabs his gym bag. The day had just started but it already seemed ugly, he peered out the window and is happily greeted by a dark grey sky and the light sound of rain. He can almost hear him singing the silly nursery rhyme of wanting the rain to go away. 

Almost. 

He takes the elevator down and places earbuds in his ears. He couldn’t handle the silence and te thoughts of him. He swore that he would always be the end of him even if he isn’t even here. He tucks a stray hair out of his face, he seemingly forgotten to make a bun when he was thinking of him. Typical. He briefly remembers one time after he had gone down on him he had commented that he looked cute with his hair down. He felt his face go a light pink as he thought back at it. The simplest comments from him always felt different. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to hear them again complimented with his sly smile. 

He finally gets to his car and all he can do is place his head on the steering wheel and breath. He feels his lungs being filled with even more guilt, more and more. After a few minutes of attempting to pull himself together, Nev takes a swing of water and turns on the car. He knows he fucked up with him but the only thing he can do now is get better. He needs to win this match so he’ll work out as much as he possibly can and it’ll all be for him. Even if he never knows it. He stretched his jaw as he feels more motivated then before to work out. 

He’s still on his motivation drive when he arrives to the gym, his motivation even driving him to ignore the three other men there as well. He doesn’t even bother to look at any of them as he settles for some warm up exercises. Just as he starts he accidentally drops his earbud, music blaring from only one earbud but it’s not loud enough to block out someone’s giggle. He can feel himself run a deep cold and he wonders if he’s imagining hearing things. He scratches at the side of his neck, he feels hives on himself as he carefully turns around. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting but he sees him. He’s not suppose to be here? Since when do AEW and Smackdown even come close together? He wasn’t suppose to be here he repeats to himself. The words grow louder and louder as he sees the man, place a hand around the others shoulder and giggle louder. 

The world is falling apart and there’s nothing he can do but hear him giggle. 

As destiny would have it, he turned around to look straight at him. The giggles stopped and he could almost see his face fall as soon as he saw himself. He could perfectly see the pain, hurt and betrayal in his eyes. It all made him sick to his stomach as he snapped his head back to putting in his earbud. He felt his motivation die, everything was happening too fast and not loud enough. He blasted his music and began his workout hoping he could push himself hard enough to forget everything. He’s handling this better than expected he reminds himself as he tries so hard to not cry. He feels a hand on his back and he almost punched the person behind him. 

Instead he jumps back and the hand grabs his arm before he can fall. He looks straight up at whoever caught him and this time he can’t stop the tears. 

“ Ali?”  
The other two men that were with him are now gone and his earbuds are on the floor. He can hear it storming outside, so loud and yet he ignores it instead to look Mustafa up and down. His hand is still holding on to him even as he finally settled himself. He wonders what’s going on in his head, right now his mouth is just barely opened almost in a gasp and he has big brown puppy dog eyes. He must not know what to say either. Here the two were stuck awkwardly starring at each other, a million thoughts a second. He’s sure that Mustafa is gonna punch him at some point, but he doesn’t. Mustafa would never lay a hand on him even now unless it’s a match of course. 

He stares right back at him and he can see the hurt in Mustafa’s eyes. It feels like he just reopened a wound that Mustafa has been so desperately trying to hide for so long. “ Nev,,, I-“ He knew the words that we’re going to jump out of Mustafa’s mouth, after knowing someone for so long it came easily. “ I know, Mustafa I fucked up so bad.” He says calmly as he stares right back at Mustafa. He knows the attention makes Mustafa want to squirm away and hide. He doesn’t do that but Nev knows he wants to do badly. He must look ridiculous standing in the middle of the gym, tears in his eyes and staring right back at Mustafa. “ You can’t do that to me, Nev. Don’t make me feel bad when you’re the one that left me.” Mustafa says back with now a bit of venom in his voice and he felt himself wince at Mustafa’s cold voice. A voice once made of love and all things pure had now turned stone cold. What hurts most of all is he’s right, it hurts most of all hearing cruel things that are true from the ones you love the most. 

He walked away from Mustafa. He left Mustafa behind. He chose to isolate himself from his support. It is his fault. 

He can’t be the victim anymore. He feels the world fall apart again for the second time today. Only Mustafa could be able to do that to him. 

Mustafa hasn’t moved his hand and that gives Nev some bit of hope he can fix this. This fucking mess, he’s always done this but he’s never cared enough to fix it. He’s scared, scared of commitment, maybe he’s scared of being too much or maybe he’s the one that’s holding himself back. Every relationship ends this way regardless if he means to or not. He didn’t want to lose Mustafa again, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle it this time around again. 

He feels like he’s being suffocated under Mustafa’s glaze, it’s hard and disappointed and again hurt. Hurt seems to be what Mustafa must be feeling the most and Nev can’t blame him. He has every right to be hurt at him but he can’t stare too long at those brown eyes. He’s reminded too much of that day where he had to ruin everything. “ Mustafa, fuck I’m so sorry. I’m not going to try to defend myself because I can’t. I fucked up” he replied as he licked at his lip, everything is too much and not enough. That seemed to surprise Mustafa as he blinked and brought himself closer to Nev. Mustafa carefully and hesitantly brings his hand to clean his cheek of the tear sliding down. He remembers a time where they were everything together, King and Prince. Then the king felt the world become too much and made the whole kingdom collapse until all was left was himself and cracks of what used to live. 

He had done it all to himself and he still went home every night and thought love is overrated. 

“ You really hurt me, Nev. I don’t know why but I still love you. I think of you everyday, I’ve always been dumb like that” Nev barely heard Mustafa’s voice break and he knows that now Mustafa is gonna start crying. “ Jesus Christ you’re so confusing, Fuck maybe love is overrated “ Mustafa goes on through choked tears places his head on Nev’s chest. Nev feels his heart break a second time in a row and he wraps his arms around Mustafa’s crying figure and holds him closer “ No, baby what I said that day that was all me. All my fucked up problems, you are the sun itself you know?” He mentally felt like he felt stupid and his words would only make Mustafa worse. Instead the man crying in his chest sniffled briefly and signed against him his hands coming to land on his shoulders. “ Love me, Nev. Even if it’s a lie just tell me you love me one last time.” 

Nev clears his throat as he grabs Mustafa’s place. “ I’m not going to do that Mustafa. I love you too much to do that.” Nev replied even quieter than before as he removes Mustafa’s hands from his shoulder. Nev almost wants to stop himself and tell him all the things he’s drowning to tell Mustafa. He wants to tell him we have to go our separate ways but we’ll meet again in the future. He wants to tell him that Mustafa makes him such a loser and he loves it. He wants to tell Mustafa he’s afraid of all the places they used to go. He wants to tell Mustafa to enjoy his life and forget his name. And most of all he wants to tell Mustafa that he can forgive himself, that his actions wasn’t Mustafa’s fault. The night how they ended was never his fault. 

He starts to move out of Mustafa’s reach and he feels heavier years as he grabs his bag and starts to move quickly. He doesn’t hear Mustafa move and he decides its for the better. 

“ No, Nev don’t leave me again”  
He hears the soft whimper and it makes him stop dead in his tracks. He looks up at Mustafa and he doesn’t think he can possibly leave this gym without something more. “Nev, please take me home.” Mustafa says even more gently than before as he makes his way to Nev. He knows what Mustafa means by home, he remembers the countless times Mustafa would purely say that home is where he is. Mustafa finally grasp his hand and he can hear the sprinkle of the storm quiet down. 

“ I don’t deserve you, Ali” 

“ I know but love is crazy” 

Somehow even with the playfulness in his old lovers tone he knows that it’s all truth. Nev just has to work hard to prove him wrong that he can be a good man for Mustafa. 

He felt motivation run through his veins as he pressed a kiss to Mustafa’s temples.


	2. soft shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fics i wanted to write but I don’t think I would have the motivation to finish so just get small parts of it AND OK LETS POINT OUT THE OBVIOUS- MY BOY NEV WON AGAINST KENNY>>>>

“ Please, please, please Mustafa” Nev breathed out as he sat right on the other mans lap. He knows the other man knows exactly what he means as he rubs ruthlessly against him. Mustafa barely climbed into bed after his rather rough training session and as soon as he sat up, Nev was on him. Even through his tiredness he saw Mustafa’s smile in its purest form. How he would do anything just to see Mustafa smile like that. He wanted to see the whole world look at Mustafa and see how much they’re missing out. How when he wrestles he manages to keep the opponents on their toes. How he’s able to do his best even with all the shit life has given him. How he’s able to love Nev regardless of all his flaws. 

He wants the world to stand in awe at how perfect Mustafa is. Nev gives him all this attention because he knows deep inside it’ll never be enough because when he looks at Mustafa he sees everything the world has to offer, he sees the worlds beauty and he sees his future, he knows Mustafa is worthy of so much more than what Nev will ever be able to offer him. 

The closeness is nothing new, ever since the day at the gym the two were inseparable with Nev even coming along with Mustafa to smack down when he could. Technically he still wrestles with aew but things are tense at the moment. He just needed to inform them he would need some time off and they agreed. They needed to figure out what to do with Nev, well that’s what Nev thought. Mustafa always told him that wasn’t true and they have better things for him. In the back of his head he knows Mustafa never lies so he starts to respond to aew emails. He briefly wonders how long this could go on before he’s called back to travel with aew. He feels his chest become heavy as he slipped his face into Mustafa’s neck. He always felt so much safer there, he knew nothing and nobody could hurt him.

He always seemed reluctant to be alone or without Mustafa. Almost like he would slip through his hands if he didn’t see him for too long. He always seemed to be waiting for the one day that Mustafa’s face to turn cold and for him to yank his hand away one day. One day when he realizes that he could have anyone and anything he could possibly want. One day when he realizes he’s better off without Nev. He spends nights thinking of that day, the only cure is when Mustafa brings him closer to his chest and they rest. Mustafa takes Nev as he is and it makes Nev fall harder for him. He seems to always know what Nev is thinking about even the darkest ones. Mustafa has and will always be the one Nev can lean onto even when everything goes black.

“ Hey, hey someone’s missed me” Mustafa replies with a laugh as his hands move to his lower back. It seems like at every given moment Nev had his hands around him or somewhere on him. Especially when Mustafa came back from training or going out, he would always tuck his head into Mustafa’s body and whisper ‘I miss you’ which of course would make Mustafa’s heart melt. He loves it when Nev lets his guard down and lets Mustafa baby him. After everything Nev seemed more willing then ever to let Mustafa be there for him. “ I missed you” whispered the man now stopping his movement on Mustafa’s lap and relaxed totally forgetting the sexual aspect he wanted from him. Mustafa couldn’t contain his smile, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have connected with Nev. 

“ I missed you too, honey”  
Mustafa replies back as he strokes the other mans back gently. Nev slowly left his head out of Mustafa’s neck and gives him a peck on the lips. He felt himself become instantly comfortable as Mustafa’s hands wrapped around his waist. 

He’s finally home 

——————————————

“ Oh god” Nev cried out as he felt Mustafa hit all the right places. His fingers grew paler than usual as he gripped Mustafa’a shoulders. He wondered how much longer he could do this as he felt one of Mustafa’s hands play with his nipple. He couldn’t even let out a word as he came right then and there. He tried to control his breathing as he felt Mustafa’s movement stop. He could only concentrate on the miss he had made on his and Mustafa’s tummy. His world felt dizzy for a moment as he heard Mustafa’s light words  
“Already baby? You’re so pretty for me” he mumbled into his ear as he went back to thrusting into him now a bit more gentler. All Nev could do was whimper and wrap his arms around Mustafa’s neck. 

After one harder thrust his hands grasped at Mustafa’s long hair and pulled. The next thing Nev knew is Mustafa let out a whine before cumming himself. He heavily panted as he held Nev closer to him. “ You’re mine, Nev yeah?” Mustafa asked after finally catching his breath he let himself lean on Nev but making sure he didn’t put all his body weight on him.  
“ Always” Nev mumbled back already on the verge of sleeping. The man couldn’t last a minute awake after sex, even when Nev used to want to top all the time. The memory sent a light giggle to Mustafa’s mouth as he couldn’t help the lose grin on his lips. That made Nev slowly opened his eyes at him as he cocked his head to the side, “ What are you laughing about?” He asked as he pressed his thumb to Mustafa’s cheek and gently rubbed. 

“ Remember when all you wanted to do was top me? “ Mustafa asked with the giggles becoming louder as if the whole thing was the funniest shit ever. Nev responded with a his face turning red, he couldn’t help his past self only wanted to take Mustafa. How the times have changed. 

“ i just let you fuck me, leave me alone” Nev whined as he tried to move himself from under Mustafa’s grasp. Mustafa’s smile went bigger as he trapped Nev beneath him. He kissed Nev’s cheek and moved one of his hands to run through Nev’s hair. “ Hmm you know I love you” Mustafa responded, he placed another kiss on the mans lips as if to prove his point. Nev couldn’t help but melt into his grasp and kiss him back. “ Show me then” 

And just like that Mustafa’s smile turned into a smirk and Nev couldn’t help but be grateful that he doesn’t have to wrestle anytime soon. 

———————————————

Nev came basically stumbling out of the area and into the backstage area. He had a slight pain on his shoulder but other than that he felt better. He knew Kenny had underestimated him, quite obviously considering the way he was wrestling. Nev took the chance of weakness and seized it. He had managed to win the match and he could practically feel the invisible crown on his head. He held his head up with joy as he smirked at anyone that passed him. If being underestimated is what got him to win matches then he’ll grasp it with all his might and use it. He’ll prove to everyone that he can and will do better. 

He felt the rush of excitement go through his veins he even felt everyone go by him become a blur. Everything is a blur of mixed and matched colors till he saw the one person he wanted to make proud. He basically ran into his arms as he sighed into his chest. He could feel his co workers staring right at him and Mustafa but he couldn’t care less. He will prove it to Mustafa, everyone else and himself that he deserves this. That it can only get better from here. “ Kenny never stood a chance again you” Mustafa whispered into his ear once Nev finally peered up at him. 

“ I can’t believe I did it” Nev whispered back as he tried to control his breathing. He felt his heart turn liquid as he heard Mustafa’s praise, it felt like the sunny days he would spend lying down in the grass when he was a kid. He felt so much like home and he couldn’t help but melt into him. Everything he’s done lately has all and will always be for him even when Mustafa isn’t there anymore. He finally evened his breath as Mustafa whispered more kind words into his ear, only for him to hear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kenny pass by them seemingly joining in staring at Mustafa and Nev. Nev for once didn’t want to escape anyone’s stares as he affectionate couldn’t pecked Mustafa’s lips. He pulled back for Mustafa to whisper words laced in so much love it made Nev love sick

“ I’m proud of you” 

He had it all maybe just for today but for Nev that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but circles by post Malone reminds me of this ship and yh


End file.
